


Больше не будет притворства

by NancyMuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, clenches fish, clenches fist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: — Ива-чан, — еще тише зовет Ойкава. Когда Иваизуми поворачивается, Ойкава смотрит только на потрепанный ворс их подушки. Спустя мгновение парень поднимает голову и слабо улыбается. — Пожалуйста, притворись моим парнем.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Больше не будет притворства

**Author's Note:**

> Зеркало на фикбуке: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5871734

Иваизуми, в общем-то, простой парень. Ему не нравится хвастаться тем, что у него есть, и, как правило, он не выставляет свои достижения напоказ. Иваизуми гордится своей терпеливостью и думает, что имеет на это полное право, потому что не каждый смог бы вытерпеть такого человека, как Ойкава Тоору, с самого детства. Таких, как Иваизуми Хаджиме, — один на миллион.

Именно поэтому он думает, что поступает правильно, когда неподвижно стоит и молча смотрит на Ойкаву в коридоре их квартиры.

Ойкавы целый день не было дома: у его родителей годовщина, поэтому он ездил навещать их. Он вернулся всего три с половиной минуты назад, и Иваизуми уже был готов молить Бога, чьего имени он даже не знает, о долгожданном освобождении.

— Так ты сделаешь это, да? — Ойкава обманчиво невинно смотрит на Иваизуми.

— _Что_? — выдавливает Иваизуми.

Тяжело вздыхая (учитывая ситуацию, вздыхать нужно не ему), Ойкава надевает домашние тапочки и непринужденно проходит мимо Иваизуми.

— Ива-чан, ты даже меня не слушал. Между прочим, я тут говорил очень важные вещи!

— Нет, — холодно отвечает парень и хватает Ойкаву за рубашку, тем самым не давая ему убежать. — Я все хорошо слышал, Дерьмокава. Повтори это еще раз.

— Ива-чан, это красивая рубашка! Не надо рвать мою красивую рубашку!

Иваизуми разжимает пальцы и, скрещивая руки на груди, с ожиданием смотрит на парня.

— Повтори это еще раз.

Ойкава выглядит раздраженным, возмущенным и в то же время абсолютно виноватым.

— Что ж, — со вздохом начинает Ойкава, — все началось с того, что я приехал к родителям. Они очень тепло меня поприветствовали, потому что, ну, они меня _очень_ сильно любят. Мы пообедали, поговорили об Ива-чане, поговорили о жутком режиме сна Ива-чана, поговорили о работе…

— И?

— Может, присядем? Мы можем поговорить как взрослые и адекватные люди?

— С каких пор ты стал взрослым и адекватным человеком?

Ойкава намеренно игнорирует Иваизуми и идет к дивану, попутно скидывая куртку на пол. Тоору плюхается на диван и, свесив голову, кладет ноги туда, куда обычно прижимаются спиной. Лицо Ойкавы уже покраснело, и очки медленно, но верно сползают с носа. Именно в такой позе Ойкава обычно думает, и Иваизуми считает, что это довольно глупо, учитывая то, как сильно краснеет лицо Тоору через пятнадцать минут, однако Хаджиме пока тактично умалчивает об этом.

— Эй, — теперь, когда Ойкава сидит как взрослый и адекватный человек, Иваизуми наконец-то может получить ответы на свои вопросы, — заканчивай уже.

— Но, Ива-ча-а-а-а-н, — Ойкава пристально смотрит на Иваизуми, будто бы пытается понять, как все разрешится. — Ты уже слышал все в первый раз.

— Ты должен повторить вслух то, что ты просишь меня сделать, чтобы ты сам понял насколько нелепо это звучит.

Ойкава поднимается и нормально садится на диван. Парень поправляет очки, чтобы они не мешали, и, скрестив ноги, забирается на диван. Надув губы, Ойкава смотрит на Иваизуми.

— Так вот, мы обедали, обсуждали мою жизнь, а пото-о-м моя мама такая: «Ох, Тоору! Ты уже такой взрослый и уже должен был найти себе кого-то», — Ойкава сжимает вместе ладони, подражая своей матери. — А потом мой отец говорит: «Да, Тоору. Тебе сейчас как раз нужно создавать семью. Я, знаешь ли, хочу шестьдесят внуков».  
Но ты же знаешь, что я занят. И ты знаешь, что у меня никого нет! И у меня нет времени! У меня нет времени на свидания или на поиски моей будущей семьи или на подготовку к шестидесяти детям, Ива-ча-а-а-а-а-ан, м-м-м-м-ф…

Иваизуми кидает диванную подушку в лицо Ойкавы. Это вынужденная мера: может, если он не будет видеть лицо Ойкавы, он не будет чувствовать, что обязан заткнуть его.

Видите ли, Иваизуми, в общем-то, простой парень. Он скромный, честный, терпеливый к ошибкам других. Он терпит множество вещей, которые он не заслуживает. Он терпит детские истерики Ойкавы в пекарне, когда там не оказывается молочного хлеба. Он терпит Ханамаки и Матсукаву, когда они оба спамят групповой чат тупыми постельным шуточками. Он терпит все это, и именно поэтому он не должен терпеть еще и…

— Ива-чан, — тихо зовет Ойкава. Он поднимает подушку с лица и прижимает ее к груди. Он выглядит очень жалко, когда, поджав губы, поднимает взгляд на Иваизуми, — пожалуйста?

Иваизуми, стиснув зубы, отводит взгляд.

— Заткнись, тупица.

— Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь сейчас, но еще я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я правда очень занят и люблю своих родителей, но я ничего не могу сделать с тем, что они постоянно пытаются познакомить меня с кем-нибудь, а у меня даже нет времени на…

— Заткнись.

— Ива-чан, — еще тише зовет Ойкава. Когда Иваизуми поворачивается, Ойкава смотрит только на потрепанный ворс их подушки. Спустя мгновение парень поднимает голову и слабо улыбается. — Пожалуйста, притворись моим парнем.

***

— Какая трагедия, — сочувственно говорит Ханамаки, хотя широкая улыбка на губах противоречит его словам. — Так кто возьмет чью фамилию?

Сегодня пятница. Вечер пятницы они обычно тихо проводят в их любимом баре. В этом баре Ханамаки и Матсукава рассказывают о стажерах, которых они мучают в своей великолепной финансовой фирме. Иваизуми сухо говорит о слишком умном и слишком дружелюбном Сугаваре, с которым они вместе проходят практику в больнице. Ойкава, в свою очередь, жалуется практически на все, что только можно, потому что это же Ойкава.

Однако сегодня все это забыто, потому что Ханамаки и Матсукаву гораздо больше интересует недавнее событие в жизни Иваизуми.

— Мы не женимся, — сузив глаза, сердито отвечает Иваизуми.

— Ну, — Ханамаки задумчиво поглаживает воображаемую бородку, — логично предположить, что после того, как вы притворитесь парочкой, вы притворитесь, что поженитесь. Потом притворитесь, что у вас будет медовый месяц. Если все происходящее это потрясающая пародия на безвкусную романтику в тех странных мыльных операх Ойкавы, то все закончится тем, что вы будете угрожать друг друг своим якобы разводом.

— И будете судиться за несуществующую опеку над несуществующим ребенком, — встревает Матсукава.

— Ага, до того как вы притворитесь, будто бы помирились, — Ханамаки затихает и внимательно смотрит на Иваизуми. — Если только ты решишь покончить с этими несуществующими отношениями. _Эх_ , Иваизуми притворится, что разбивает Ойкаве сердце.

— Хватит уже трещать, — тяжело вздыхает Иваизуми.

— А все же где твой ненастоящий парень? — спрашивает Матсукава, смотря на входную дверь поверх своего стакана. — В это время он уже обычно тут вовсю жалуется о том парне с работы, которого он ненавидит.

— Вакавака-чан, — подсказывает Ханамаки.

— Ушивака, — поправляет Иваизуми. — И это только для его родителей, так что хватит называть его моим парнем.

— Ты такой равнодушный, — легко бросает Ханамаки. — Тебе тяжело притворяться таким, да?

Прямо в тот момент, когда Иваизуми хотел сделать захват Ханамаки, чтобы взъерошить его волосы, в бар влетает запыхавшийся Ойкава. Он тут же улыбается, когда замечает парней, и радостно машет им концом только что размотанного шарфа.

— Стоило только помянуть дьявола, — замечает Матсукава.

— Во мне правда есть что-то от _дьявола_ , ведь я _дьявольски_ красив…

— Прошу, избавь меня от того, — перебивает Ханамаки, опуская взгляд на стоящий перед ним стакан.

Наблюдая за происходящим, Иваизуми закатывает глаза и пытается не фыркнуть. Несмотря на то, насколько они трое профессионально выглядят (Матсукава и Ханамаки в костюмах, которые идеально на них сидят, и Ойкава в рубашке с закатанными рукавами), без сомнений, Иваизуми все равно кажется самым взрослым, даже если немного отстает от них. За плечами у Иваизуми уже пять лет учебы. Ему остается еще год практики в больнице, два года специализации и потом он сможет стать врачом. Иногда Иваизуми немного завидует друзьям, смотря на то, как они ходят на работу с девяти до пяти, в то время как он работает над отчетами в клинике и тому подобном. Однако именно благодаря таким тихим вечерам пятницы Иваизуми понимает, как мало изменилось.

— Где ты был? — в конце концов спрашивает Иваизуми, скользя взглядом по нетронутому любимому напитку Ойкавы, когда Тоору садится на стул.

— Ты соскучился по мне, Ива-чан? — Ойкава, улыбаясь, резко наклоняется ближе. Слишком близко.

Ханамаки, как настоящий взрослый и серьезный человек, притворяется будто бы его сейчас стошнит, когда Иваизуми отодвигает лицо Ойкавы.

— Хватит говорить глупости, — парирует Иваизуми.

— Скучать по мне не глупо, — глубокомысленно замечает Ойкава. — По мне скучают многие. Я очень скучабельный.

— Многие не знают, что ты все еще веришь в пришельцев и плачешь над концовкой «Инопланетянина», — задумавшись, подмечает Ханамаки. — Если скучабельного Ойкаву похитят его любимые пришельцы, то будут ли по нему действительно скучать? Думаю, это высказывание Аристотеля.

— Я тоже не понимаю, как его могли взять на работу, — тут же говорит Матсукава, прежде чем Иваизуми успевает что-то сказать.

Ойкава выглядит обиженным и с осуждением смотрит на Ханамаки, который даже не шелохнулся, потому что уже давно привык к таким ситуациям.

— Ты становишься таким грубым, когда завидуешь, — дуется Ойкава. — Кроме того, есть веские доказательства, чтобы верить во внеземную жизнь. Так ведь, Ива-чан?

Иваизуми вздыхает и смотрит на Ойкаву.

— Да, конечно, — машинально отзывается Иваизуми, только чтобы очистить запятнанную честь Ойкавы.

Ханамаки шепчет «подкаблучник» и начинает кашлять. Иваизуми пытается сдержаться, чтобы не пнуть его ногой.

— Итак, — довольно начинает Ойкава, — я задержался, потому что кое-что готовил. Я не хотел, чтобы вы меня так долго ждали.

— Мы и не ждали.

— Матсун, не надо врать!

— Круто, но я не врал, — Матсукава растягивает губы в дразнящей улыбке, но Ойкава все равно обиженно надувает губы.

— Ойкава-сама, расскажите нам, что вы приготовили? — равнодушно спрашивает Ханамаки.

Ойкава ухмыляется и, сделав большой глоток, кладет черную папку на стол.

— Как вы все уже знаете, я поручил Иваизуми очень серьезное задание…

— Как мы можем не знать, ты отправил сообщение в групповой чат в три часа ночи.

— Матцун, пожалуйста, прежде чем заговорить поднимай руку, — раздраженно цокает Ойкава, прежде чем продолжить: — Чтобы все прошло гладко и родители перестали пытаться меня свести с незнакомцами, на которых у меня абсолютно нет времени, я сделал список вещей, которые Иваизуми должен делать, чтобы быть убедительным парнем!

— Дайте взглянуть, — Ханамаки перегнулся через стол, чтобы взять папку в руки.

Иваизуми послушно не смотрит в сторону папки. Он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что ее содержимое разозлит его до чертиков, потому что это составлял Ойкава.

— Ива-чан должен перестать называть меня Дурокавой, — Ханамаки зачитывает вслух первый пункт.

— Ни за что, — парирует Матсукава.

— Ива-чан должен делать мне комплименты.

— Ни за что.

— Ива-чан должен…

— Я отказываюсь, — заявляет Иваизуми, — я отказываюсь от этой должности. Пусть Ханамаки или Матсукава притворятся твоим парнем.

Парень тяжело вздыхает и, наклонившись вперед, устало опускает плечи. Ойкава фыркает. Ханамаки и Матсукава одинаково злобно усмехаются, и Иваизуми очень хочет встать и выйти из бара.

— Ива-ча-а-н, — скулит Ойкава.

— Ты идиот, — отвечает Иваизуми.

— Почему это я идиот?

— Почему ты идиот? Серьезно? Нет, _серьезно_?

— Не груби! Я много думал над этим планом.

— Тупица, ты не думал, что важно все сначала обсудить со мной.

— Знаешь, с тобой сложно говорить о таком… да и кстати! Это же все, что обычно делают парни. Я прав, Макки?

— Ой, вы только посмотрите на часы, сейчас самое время не вмешиваться в ссору любовной парочки…

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Иваизуми. — Ты все еще идиот, Дерьмокава.

— Прости, — после долгой паузы начинает Ойкава, — я попросил тебя только потому, что, если бы я выбрал какую-то девушку, мои родители захотели бы с ней познакомиться, а если бы я выбрал Матсуна или Макки… ты правда думаешь, что я хочу, чтобы кто-то из них притворялся моим парнем? Серьезно?

— Все нормально, Ойкава, — Матсукава драматично стирает несуществующую слезу из уголка глаза. — Я в порядке. Мне ничуть не больно.

— Когда-нибудь мы сможем справиться с этой болью, — кивает Ханамаки, обиженно выпячивая нижнюю губу.

Иваизуми глухо стонет. Каждый раз, когда он думает о вчерашнем вечере, он чувствует только сожаление. Иваизуми понимает, почему Ойкава попросил именно его, хотя даже Хаджиме понимает, что у Тоору есть длинный список тех, кто бы с радостью согласился. Он знает, что Ойкава искал кого-то, в ком не сомневались бы его родители, кого-то, с кем не надо было бы кардинально менять свое поведение. И все кажется логичным, если вдуматься, но это не значит, что Иваизуми не злится из-за того, что это должен быть он.

Вчера Иваизуми очень хотел сказать Ойкаве, что не у него одного мало свободного времени. Тем не менее, в конце концов он сдался. Хотя Ойкава не умеет убеждать так хорошо, как он думает — просто Иваизуми слабак.

— Плевать, — вздыхает Иваизуми и допивает свой напиток. — Я все равно уже нянчу тебя.

— И так оно началось, — задумчиво бормочет Ханамаки.

— Ты правда согласен, Ива-чан? — широко распахнув глаза, спрашивает Ойкава. Кажется, еще немного и на лице Иваизуми появятся дырки. — Я так и знал, что на самом деле ты в восторге, Ива-чан, а-ау! Отпусти меня! Ива-чан, ты монстр!

Еще многое надо обдумать, спросить и обсудить. Иваизуми не знает, что надо делать, пока он притворяется парнем Ойкавы, и не уверен, что хочет знать (хотя понимает, что должен). Однако сейчас, когда он сделал Ойкаве захват и взъерошивает его идеально уложенную прическу, все проблемы отходят на второй план. Ханамаки и Матсукава невинно смотрят на парней.

— Кому-то нравится грубо, — серьезно кивнув, комментирует Матсукава.

И, если честно… когда Иваизуми наконец-то обратил все свое внимание на друзей, было сложно даже подумать, насколько все пойдет не по плану.

*** 

**Матсукава** : увидимся в следующую пятницу парни  
 **Матсукава** : может к этому моменту вы уже поженитесь  
 **Матсукава** : если с иваизуми не будет все сложно  
 **Ханамаки** : в постели  
 **Матсукава** : ну  
 **Ханамаки** : делайте правильный выбор  
 **Матсукава** : в постели  
 **Ханамаки** : ;)  
 **Ойкава** : вы ведете себя как дети!  
 **Иваизуми** : Увидимся в следующую пятницу  
 **Иваизуми** : Приготовьтесь умереть  
 **Ханамаки** : в постели лол

***

Ойкава все рассказывает родителям в воскресенье.

Иваизуми нет в квартире почти весь день, потому что у него куча дел, и, если бы он взял с собой Ойкаву, то все прошло бы в два раза медленнее. Обычно, когда он возвращается домой, Ойкава встречает его сидя на диване в окружении своих любимых конфет (Иваизуми должен перестать покупать эти конфеты, Ойкава даже в хорошие дни едва ли их заслуживает). Сегодня, когда Иваизуми входит с несколькими пакетами с продуктами в каждой руке, Ойкава неподвижно сидит у телевизора.

— Эй, — раздраженно зовет Иваизуми, — ты так и будешь там сидеть?

Ойкава тихо поднимается на ноги и забирает пакеты из левой руки Иваизуми. Все это он делает быстро, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Иваизуми.

В любой другой день Иваизуми не стал бы заострять на этом внимание. В определенном смысле Ойкава скрытный человек, а Иваизуми знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать: он расскажет все, когда у него будет хорошее настроение. В последние несколько дней, включая сегодняшний, Ойкава вел себя осторожнее и неуверенней, как будто думал, что Иваизуми все еще немного злится из-за всего происходящего под названием «пожалуйста, притворись моим парнем».

— Что с тобой стряслось? — кладя хлеб на кухонную стойку, наконец, спрашивает Иваизуми.

Ойкава поджимает губы, и Иваизуми вспоминает, что, когда они были совсем маленькими, Ойкава больше дулся и плакал, чем говорил. Иваизуми закатывает глаза и продолжает раскладывать продукты.

— Ива-чан, — все же начинает Ойкава, садясь за стойку рядом с яйцами и молоком.

— Что?

— Ты свободен в эти выходные?

Обычно в выходные Иваизуми не занимается чем-то особенным. Он никогда не знает, когда у него внезапно появится доклад или отчет, которые надо будет сделать. У него неравномерная нагрузка: старшекурсники говорили, что шестой курс очень раздражает этим. Однако он уже сделал два больших отчета и конференция была две недели назад, так что следующая не может быть так скоро.

— Скорее всего да, — спустя какое-то время отвечает Иваизуми. — А что?

Ойкава тут же оживляется.

— Давай сходим в _онсэн_.

— С чего вдруг ты захотел на горячие источники?

— Ну…

Все дело в том, как говорит Ойкава. Даже если Иваизуми стоит к нему спиной, он чувствует, как пристально Ойкава смотрит на него. Это едва ли хороший знак.

— Чего ты хочешь? — осторожно перефразирует вопрос Иваизуми. Пауза после слов Ойкавы напрягает, и парню кажется, что сейчас Тоору попросит Иваизуми сделать что-то за счет остатков его чудом уцелевшего здравого смысла.

— Ну, — беззаботно качая ногами, снова начинает Ойкава. Когда Иваизуми оборачивается, Ойкава рассматривает плитку их кухни, — я сегодня говорил с мамой и рассказал ей, что мы… _встречаемся_.

Только сейчас Иваизуми понял во что ввязался, когда решил подыграть плану Ойкавы. В пылу происходящего, Иваизуми забыл, что родители Ойкавы для него как вторая семья. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать от разочарования.

— И?

Ойкава улыбается.

— Она была счастлива! Конечно, она удивилась, но она была счастлива! Мои родители любят тебя больше, чем меня. Она тут же начала: «Ой, Хаджиме — парень с головой на плечах! Он хорошо повлияет на тебя, Тоору…»

— Она не ошиблась.

— _Так или иначе_ , она была счастлива… Так счастлива, что даже…

— Даже?

— Пригласила нас на горячие источники вместе с ней и моим папой?

— Ойкава.

— И, может быть, я согласился?

— _Ойкава_.

— Но Ива-чан! Я не могу отказать ей! Она была в полном восторге и так хотела нас увидеть…

— Я не собираюсь притворяться, что влюблен в тебя, перед твоими родителями! Ты вообще слышишь себя?

Вот оно, начало той отвратительной головной боли, которая будет преследовать его целый день. Одно дело согласиться притвориться парнем Ойкавы — эта мысль словно из другого мира. Но другое дело притворяться перед людьми, с которыми он вырос. Иваизуми нервничает из-за одной только _мысли_ , что ему придется врать родителям Ойкавы. Иваизуми довольно честный человек и никогда не думал, что будет врать своим вторым родителям.

Он хочет отказаться (снова). Хочет сказать Ойкаве, что это его проблемы и пусть разбирается сам, потому что Иваизуми вообще никак не хочет ввязываться в это. Он хочет сделать многое, но не находит в себе силы сопротивляться.

— Хорошо, — покорно соглашается Иваизуми. Потому что он сказал Ойкаве, что сделает это, поможет ему, и это не (отчасти) вина Ойкавы, что то, что он просит сделать, не совсем приятно Иваизуми.

Ойкава улыбается, но Иваизуми видит, что он тоже волнуется. За всей этой бравадой Ойкава всего лишь впечатлительный ребенок и ясно как день, что он боится, что просит о многом.

— Для справки: черт возьми, я не собираюсь держать тебя за руку, — быстро говорит Иваизуми, впихивая шампунь и туалетную бумагу Ойкаве в руки. — И я буду звать тебя тупицей, если ты будешь вести себя как тупица. 

Напряжение медленно рассеивается в воздухе, и Ойкава спрыгивает со стула. 

— Ты отвратительно притворяешься моим парнем, Ива-чан.

— Ага, но теперь мы застряли тут вместе. 

Ойкава пожимает плечами и выходит из кухни к шкафу. 

— М-м-м, — бормочет он, — думаю, ты прав.

***

Неделя пролетает довольно быстро. Ойкава полностью поглощен новым проектом — он работает директором маркетинговой фирмы и даже, если он никогда не упускает шанса пожаловаться на некомпетентность своих подчиненных («Но ведь я же не могу их бросить, Ива-чан! Я нужен им»), все знают, что он душка. Ойкава всегда был лидером: ему всегда удавалось пробуждать в людях их лучшие качества и заставлять работать коллектив, как единый слаженный механизм.

Иваизуми тоже занят. Теперь он проходит практику не в больнице при токийском университете, а в местных больницах, и это не может не радовать. Скоро у него будут выпускные экзамены, и он хочет получить любой доступный опыт.

Мама Ойкавы часто звонит на протяжении недели, чтобы удостовериться, что их планы на выходные все еще в силе. Иваизуми и Ойкава встретятся с родителями Тоору в онсэне и проведут там выходные. В этом нет ничего особенного (или, по крайней мере, Иваизуми пытается себя убедить в этом) и Иваизуми не думает, что ему придется вести себя как-то по-другому, чтобы убедить родителей Ойкавы в том, что они с Тоору встречаются. Однако он все же немного беспокоится и надеется, что все пройдет с минимальными потерями. По словам Ойкавы, его родители все еще сомневаются и думают, что Ойкава использует Иваизуми как уловку, чтобы избежать встречи с _«той милой девушкой, про которую мы рассказывали»_ , что не так далеко от правды, но Иваизуми тактично умалчивает об этом.

В субботу утром, когда они неторопливо едут в Наруко, туда, где располагаются источники, Иваизуми больше думает о том, как бы не заснуть в дороге, чем о том, что скажет родителям Ойкавы, когда их увидит.

— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в онсэне, Ива-чан? — интересуется Ойкава, пока они ждут его родителей возле отеля. Он, спокойно улыбаясь, смотрит по сторонам.

— Ага, как-то раз с отцом, когда я был в младшей школе, — отвечает Иваизуми.

— Как мы могли забыть? Тоору не прекращал плакать, потому что думал, что его Ива-чан пропал!

Иваизуми вздрагивает от звука голоса мамы Ойкавы. Это точно ее голос — у нее те же интонации, что и у ее сына. Страх, который он отказывался признавать, захлестывает его с головой, заставляя потерять дар речи.

Ойкава торопливо оборвал затянувшуюся паузу и обнял родителей в качестве приветствия между тем, незаметно притянув Иваизуми за запястье, молча намекая, что ему стоит сделать также. Иваизуми напомнил себе, что должен весть себя как обычно, ведь по сути, в происходящем нет ничего особенного. Родители Ойкавы все те же, что и всегда, пока они не начали разговор о том, что он и Ойкава встречаются.

Иваизуми обнял их, попутно отвечая на вопросы о своей учебе, о работе в больнице, о том, что он собирается делать после выпуска, и том, как поживают его родители (хотя, Иваизуми уверен, что они знают о его родителях больше, чем он сам, учитывая как близко они живут).

— Мы забронировали две комнаты в отеле, — радостно сообщает мама Ойкавы, взяв под руки одновременно и Ойкаву и Иваизуми. — Мальчики, я так рада, что вы решили присоединиться к нам! Прошло столько времени, и очень хочу узнать, как у вас дела.

— Она была в предвкушении выходных с тех пор, как ты ей позвонил, Тоору, — легко смеется папа Ойкавы, неся пару сумок.

— О, давайте я поднесу, — предлагает Иваизуми и тянется к папе Ойкавы, чтобы взять какую-нибудь сумку из его рук.

Мужчина, посмеиваясь, качает головой.

— Тебе не нужно производить на нас впечатление, Хаджиме. Мы уже знаем, что ты хороший парень для Тоору.

Иваизуми колеблется, а потом вспоминает, что он вроде как и должен быть хорошим парнем для Тоору.

— Хаха, — неловко мямлит он, — точно…

Иваизуми смущенно чешет щеку, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что Ойкава явно пытается сдержать смешок.

Они быстро заселяются в отель — родители Ойкавы оставили их в отдельной комнате, чтобы они разложили вещи и сходили в душ, прежде чем зайти в горячие источники. Если быть абсолютно честным, то перспектива провести почти целый день в горячей воде без одежды не очень радует Иваизуми, но он понимает, что поможет расслабиться отяжелевшим мышцам. Более того, вода пойдет на пользу больному колену Ойкавы, которое то и дело дает о себе знать.

— Ты отвратительный актер, Ива-чан, — подначивает Ойкава, роясь в своей сумке.

— Заткнись.

— Хорошо, что мои родители знают, что ты неуклюжий!

— Я не неуклюжий.

— Что же, Ива-чан, тогда докажи мне обратное… Не кидайся в меня ботинками, чудовище! — Ойкава раздраженно поднимает ботинок и кидает его на другую сторону комнаты. — Ты просто варвар.

— И ты встречаешься с варваром, — небрежно парирует Иваизуми, расстилая футон. Он понимает, что после горячих источников и сытного ужина, ему будет слишком лень расстилать футон, так что Иваизуми лучше сделать все заранее — ему нравится быть готовым ко всему.

Однако как только он заканчивает застилать футон, Ойкава тут же беспечно запрыгивает на простыни. Ойкава невинно смотрит на Иваизуми, прежде чем, показав язык, показывает парню знак мира.

— Спасибо, что расстелил мне футон, Ива-чан!

Иваизуми точно не великодушный, и он решает напомнить Ойкаве, что несмотря ни на что, он все еще может взлохматить ему волосы и бороться с ним до тех пор, пока Ойкава не сдастся. Им просто не повезло — прямо в тот момент, когда Иваизуми, сидя на спине Ойкавы, прижал его руку к спине, кто-то вошел в их комнату.

Натянуто улыбаясь, мама Ойкавы смотрит сначала на озадаченного Иваизуми, а потом на своего сына, прижатого к футону.

— Простите, — выпаливает она, — мне очень жаль!

Дверь быстро закрывается, и Иваизуми остается только оплакивать потерю остатков своей гордости. Он слезает с Ойкавы, перекатываясь на пол возле футона.

— Она и раньше видела, как мы постоянно деремся, — раздраженно бормочет Ойкава, тщетно пытаясь привести прическу и рубашку в нормальное состояние.

— Теперь все по-другому, потому что она думает, что мы _встречаемся_ , Дерьмокава!

— Вот оно что, — Ойкава задумчиво покусывает губу, пытаясь подавить смех из-за всего происходящего, хотя с его губ то и дело грозится сорваться смешок. — Что же, Ива-чан, а ты очень агрессивный, да?

— Ойкава, — предупреждающе начинает Иваизуми, — не забывай, что ты меня попросил это сделать.

Улыбка с лица Ойкавы никогда не пропадает просто так, а Иваизуми слишком шокирован и слишком унижен, чтобы и дальше разбрасываться пустыми угрозами. Он уже готов забраться под простыни и, может быть, покричать в подушку, когда раздается очень слабый стук в дверь.

— Привет, мальчики! — бодро говорит мама Ойкавы по ту сторону двери. — Когда вы будете готовы… но не торопитесь! Но… горячие источники ждут вас, когда вы будете готовы! Не торопитесь! У вас еще много времени. Очень много времени!

Иваизуми закрывает лицо ладонями и стонет.

— С меня хватит.

— Ты не можешь просто так отказаться от настоящей любви, Ива-чан, — радостно сообщает Ойкава.

(Ойкава заслуженно получает подушкой по голове).

***

Прежде чем пойти в сами горячие источники, Ойкава и Иваизуми тщательно принимают душ. Душ находится в помещении, так что в сравнении с теми, что снаружи, здесь чуть больше личного пространства. Полотенце немного жмет на бедрах Иваизуми, но парень гораздо больше думает о том, какой же скользкий пол в душевой. Иваизуми машинально ближе притягивает Ойкаву за талию, потому что у кого-то гуляет ветер в голове и он вряд ли обратит внимание на такие вещи, как скользкий пол.

— Осторожнее, а то расшибешь себе башку, — мягко говорит Иваизуми.

— Нельзя было сказать это чуточку нежнее? — гримасничает Ойкава.

— Можно, — кивает Иваизуми, — но я передумал.

В источниках почти никого нет. Вскоре должен подойти папа Ойкавы, но пока что они только вдвоем. Пар, идущий от воды, завораживает и Иваизуми уверен, что он может даже стоя заснуть в таком теплом помещении. Парень осторожно снимает полотенце побольше с талии и медленно заходит в источник, пытаясь инстинктивно не вздрагивать, погружаясь в горячую воду.

Через пару секунд Ойкава тоже заходит в источник и начинает ныть о том, какая горячая вода. Они сидят на удобном расстоянии друг от друга, насколько это вообще возможно, учитывая размеры источника. Как только парни устраиваются поудобнее, они затихают.

— Может нам сесть ближе? — внезапно начинает Ойкава. — Или папа подумает, что мы ведем себя слишком странно?

— Хм-м-м, — задумчиво тянет Иваизуми, потому что, если быть честным, он правда не знает. Они сидят почти в метре друг от друга, и Иваизуми думает, что еще страннее будет сидеть в источнике со своим сыном и его парнем, которые почти голые сидят в паре сантиметров друг от друга. — Я думаю, что и так сойдет.

Ойкава хихикает. Когда Иваизуми поднимает на него взгляд, то видит, что его щеки уже покрылись румянцем из-за жары. Щеки Ойкавы стали нежно-розового цвета и даже кажется, что он смущается, но сама эта мысль кажется нелепой, но в тоже время забавной. На источниках не так уж и плохо. Благодаря горячей воде уходит ноющая боль из мышц, и Иваизуми надеется, что источники пойдут на пользу больному колену Ойкавы.

— Почему ты улыбаешься, Ива-чан? Что, даже в онсэне? Извращенец!

— Ты что хочешь умереть, Дерьмок…

Дверь в источники внезапно открывается, и Иваизуми тут же резко затихает. С завязанным на талии полотенцем, входит папа Ойкавы. Его щеки тоже уже покрылись румянцем, и он, лукаво улыбаясь, смотрит то на парней, то на расстояние между ними. Папа Ойкава садится на противоположную сторону и спокойно начинает разговор:

— Итак, пришло время мужского разговора. Давайте поговорим о любви, мальчики.

Иваизуми, слегка открыв рот, все еще не веря в происходящее, смотрит на папу Ойкавы. Сам же Ойкава то ли в ужасе, то ли удивлен.

— Давайте я расскажу вам о том, как я встретил свою жену…

— Эм, пап…

— Я встретил ее, когда на втором курсе прогуливал математику…

— Пап?

— Я думаю, что самое важное это знать как различить любовь от простого влечения к человеку и как отличить простое влечение от дружбы. Мы с моей женой были хорошими друзьями до середины третьего курса…

— Сэр…

— До тех пор, пока я не понял, что хочу провести с ней всю оставшуюся жизнь…

Ойкава громко откашливается.

— Ты уже рассказывал нам эту историю.

— Несколько раз, — вежливо добавляет Иваизуми, вспоминая как они с Ойкавой и его папой летом ездили в парк, и он слушал каждый раз одну и ту же историю, хотя в том возрасте единственное, что он хотел это ловить жуков, чтобы потом пугать ими Ойкаву.

— Тогда хорошо, — кивает папа Ойкавы, кажется, все еще не до конца осознав сказанное Иваизуми. — Тогда давайте сразу перейдем к главному.

У Иваизуми есть стойкое предчувствие, что это «главное» не очень-то ему понравится.

— Во-первых, я разрешаю вам потереть друг другу спины.

— Извините?.. — машинально выпаливает Иваизуми.

— Я все понимаю, Хаджиме. Ты можешь потереть спину моего сына.

— Э-э, нет… все нормально. Правда… все нормально.

— У Тоору что-то не так со спиной, Хаджиме?

— Что? Нет, дело не в…

— Не надо так стесняться! Я уверен, что вы, мальчики, делали вещи и похуже.

Иваизуми уже хочет раствориться в воде, чтобы избежать всей этой ситуации. Щеки горят из-за румянца, который возник вовсе не из-за жары. Парень даже не знает, что сказать: по крайней мере мама Ойкавы не высказала все в лоб. Он уже почти придумал объяснение всему проходящему и приготовился яростно все отрицать, но его сумбурные мысли прервал смех Ойкавы.

Ойкава, согнувшись почти пополам, смеется в кулак. В уголках глаз Ойкавы даже появляются слезы, и Иваизуми смотрит на него одновременно облегченно и в тоже время втайне мечтает убить.

— Тоору, с тобой все в порядке? — мягко интересуется его папа.

Смешок, больше похожий на икание, срывается с губ Ойкавы, и парень начинает жадно хватать воздух ртом.

— Да, — бормочет он, взглянув на Иваизуми. Ойкава просто _светится_ , — Я просто… _счастлив_.

Иваизуми хочется злиться, хочет рвать и метать, потому что он должен обсуждать такие нелепости. Но он не может злиться, когда видит, как Ойкава тщетно пытается успокоиться. Иваизуми, закатив глаза, едва заметно улыбается (может даже из-за переполняющей его нежности) и глубоко вздыхает.

— Я должен возиться с вашим сыном, как с ребенком, когда он ведет себя вот так, — шутит Иваизуми, уже чувствуя себя намного увереннее. В панике он забыл, что мужчина, сидящий напротив, это не просто папа Ойкавы, но и человек, с которым он провел детство.

— Что ж, я и мечтать не мог о лучшей няне, — с гордостью улыбается папа Ойкавы.

***

Все заканчивается тем, что Ойкава ложится на футон, который Иваизуми постелил прежде чем пойти на горячие источники. Иваизуми ворчит, просто чтобы еще раз напомнить каким раздражающим бывает Ойкава, но в общем-то он не против, потому что Ойкава сразу вырубается, и у Иваизуми есть смешная фотография, где Ойкава пускает слюни во сне (конечно же он кидает ее в групповой чат).

Хаджиме молча расстилает себе постель, также молча подтыкает под Ойкаву одеяло, потому что тот все еще ребенок. В комнате тесновато и едва хватает места для двух футонов, но Иваизуми игнорирует это — все сегодня казалось слишком тесным. Это уже не важно.

В комнате тихо, когда Иваизуми ложится спиной к Ойкаве. Он закрывает глаза и пытается ни о чем не думать, чтобы как можно быстрее заснуть, но все равно он мысленно возвращается к Ойкаве в горячих источниках, как ему едва удавалось дышать между приступами смеха и о том, что он был _счастлив_. Иваизуми не уверен, что это значит, но он понимает, что если нужно продолжать притворяться парнем своего лучшего друга, чтобы тот был счастлив, то он, наверное, может еще чуть-чуть потерпеть.

***

Возле входа в гостиницу онсэна есть небольшая зона ожидания, где посетители могут передохнуть. Именно здесь Иваизуми, раздумывая может ему стоит заняться чем-то продуктивным и пойти на пробежку, прежде чем они уедут обратно в Токио, встречает маму Ойкавы.

— Доброе утро, Хаджиме! — лучась улыбкой, здоровается она, хлопая ладонью по свободному месту на деревянной скамье рядом с собой.

— Доброе утро, — прежде чем сесть рядом отвечает парень. Вокруг тихо — здесь не так уж много людей. За стойкой регистрации сидит хозяин гостиницы и изо всех сил пытается не уснуть.

— Тебе понравились источники?

— Они прекрасны. Я давно здесь не был.

Мама Ойкавы улыбается, и Иваизуми уже в который раз замечает, что ее улыбка очень похоже на улыбку ее сына. Женщина, скрестив руки на груди, немного отклоняется назад и намеренно смотрит вперед.

— Мой муж сказал, что вам вчера пришлось нелегко с ним, — издалека начинает она. — Я уверяю тебя, мы оба уверены, что ты можешь позаботиться о Тоору. Мы знаем, что вы приняли правильное решение.

Иваизуми медленно и осторожно кивает, пытаясь не показывать, что где-то внутри он чувствует себя виноватым.

— Скажи мне, Хаджиме, что тебе нравится в Тоору?

Вопрос должен был застать его врасплох, но нет. Возможно, в любой другой день он бы не смог найти ответ, но в последнее время он много думал о том, что же такого в Ойкаве и почему это что-то не дает Хаджиме уйти. Парень не отвечает сразу, потому что даже если он знает почему остается рядом с Тоору, у него никогда не получалось нормально говорить о своих мыслях вслух.

— Он раздражает, — резко выпаливает Иваизуми. Хмурясь, он плотно сжимает губы и как будто думает, что еще можно к этому добавить. — Надоедливый… но это даже мило. Ваш сын немного идиот. Он не глупый, но иногда он говорит что-то, и я понимаю, что он сказал это, только чтобы рассмешить кого-то. Ойкава нелепый… но он хороший парень. У него хорошо получается общаться с людьми, искать к ним подход, не только в своих целях, но и для других. Он намного заботливее, чем вы или другие думаете, но это сложно рассмотреть, потому что он прячется за маской.

— Иногда он меня злит. Ойкава часто дразнит, валяет дурака, но я привык. Да, это надоедает, но все нормально. Меня правда злит, когда он грустный или расстроенный. Он будто… уходит в себя. И это раздражает, потому что он закрывается ото всех, не хочет, чтобы окружающие волновались, но…

— Но?

— Но он разрешает мне помочь ему. Он знает, когда нужно вести себя тихо. По большей части он ведет себя как идиот, но, думаю, я привык? Я привык к нему, он привык ко мне. Не могу представить себя без чувств к нему.

— Понятно, — медленно проговаривает мама Ойкавы. На ее губах появляется небольшая улыбка, будто бы она раскрыла тайну, о которой не знал Иваизуми. — Я счастлива, Хаджиме. Ты назвал все то, что творится у него внутри!

Иваизуми краснеет. Он немного смущается из-за того, что рассказал все о том, почему дружит с Ойкавой. Однако он все же счастлив. Счастлив, потому что мама Ойкавы и правда рада его словам.

— Ты очень заботишься о Тоору, — продолжает она. — Ты очень заботился о нем с первых дней. Я счастлива и знаю, он тоже счастлив. Надеюсь, ты продолжишь любить его и заботиться о нем.

Как-то, когда они были детьми, Иваизуми спас Ойкаву от одной единственной цикады. Смотря на это теперь, это было не так уж и героически, как Иваизуми думал в детстве, но, наверное, именно с этого все и началось. Даже когда Ойкава стал выше, сильнее и заметнее, именно Иваизуми всегда защищал его.

Но если задуматься, то можно вспомнить, как он, свернувшись калачиком в раздевалке в средней школе, проклинал свои недостатки, мимолетные ошибки. Иваизуми помнит, что Ойкава его тоже защищал.

Никто из них никогда не делал ничего в одиночку. Иваизуми не думает, что это когда-то изменится.

— Да, — тихо соглашается он, — да, я думаю, что всегда буду заботится о нем. Я… всегда буду любить его.

***

**Ханамаки** : милая фотография того как твой парень спит ночью  
 **Матсукава** : очень сладкие слюнки  
 **Ойкава** : ИВА-ЧАН  
 **Ойкава** : КАК ТЫ МОГ  
 **Ойкава** : Я ДОВЕРЯЛ ТЕБЕ  
 **Ханамаки** : он доверял тебе иваизуми  
 **Ойкава** : МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬНО  
 **Матсукава** : ему очень больно  
 **Иваизуми** : Я хотя бы не загрузил фото на фейсбук  
 **Ойкава** : …что…  
 **Матсукава** : он прав  
 **Ханамаки** : это был я

_(Двадцать минут спустя)_

**Ханамаки** : давай поговорим о том что иваизуми не отрицает что он парень ойкавы  
 **Матсукава** : давай  
 **Иваизуми** : Я убью вас обоих

***

Не так уж и сложно притворяться, что они на свидании. Когда мама Ойкавы звонит и спрашивает, как у них дела, они просто выставляют свои обычные ужины как романтические свидания. Иногда, когда он видит сомнение в взгляде, Иваизуми, мысленно стиснув зубы, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Ойкавы, стараясь чтобы все выглядело как можно более естественно.

Неловкость, которая была в начале, больше не сковывает их, и Иваизуми думает, что это из-за Ойкавы. Их отношения остаются прежними, только теперь у них больше секретов и Иваизуми вынужден смириться с тем, что он знает какие мягкие у Ойкавы ладони.

На самом деле это очень просто. Они всегда приспосабливались к графикам друг друга: они всегда разделяли обязанности, чередуя оплату счетов. Не происходит ничего, что бы выходило за рамки их обычной жизни, и Иваизуми не может вспомнить, из-за чего он переживал. Разве что стало чуть больше приятных слов и чуть меньше резких, но нет кардинальных изменений.

Проходит месяц. Иваизуми возвращается из больницы домой, и Ойкава тут же поздравляет его с месячным юбилеем и предлагает поужинать в их любимом кафе (там подают донбури) чуть дальше по улице

— Они неделю с половиной не говорили мне о «подходящих мне мальчиках», — вяло говорит Ойкава, делая глоток воды.

Иваизуми, моргая, переключается на происходящее, чтобы ответить.

— Значит, они наконец-то поверили?

— Да, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Ойкава, но потом все же улыбается. — Думаю да!

— Черт возьми, что ты сказал, тупица? — рычит Иваизуми. — Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Господи, наконец-то мы можем не притворяться.

Не так уж и сложно притворяться, что вы на свидании, или притворяться, что ты терпишь Ойкаву (читай: испытываешь чувства) — но Иваизуми слишком быстро понимает, что просто повелся на равнодушие слов парня, потому что внезапно улыбка исчезает с губ Ойкавы. Он не шутит или дуется. Он просто смотрит на тарелку с наполовину съеденной едой, прежде чем поднимает глаза на Иваизуми, спрятав все за отвратительной, натянутой улыбкой. Иваизуми в течении многих лет пытался убрать эту улыбку с губ друга.

— Да, — едва слышно бормочет Ойкава. Он фальшиво смеется, и Иваизуми знает, что парень расстроен. — Думаю, ты прав, Ива-чан.

— Все в порядке, — ворчит Иваизуми, по большей части, чтобы в комнате не повисла тишина. — Наверное, сейчас мы просто притворимся, что расстаемся? Тебе не нужно больше стесняться, что ты встречаешься со мной.

Иваизуми говорит это в шутку, но смех Ойкавы далеко не веселый.

— Думаю, ты прав, — повторяет Ойкава.

Иваизуми поймет только через несколько дней, что это ненормально. Если честно, все, что происходило тогда, было далеко от нормы, особенно то, как себя вел Ойкава — странно, отстраненно, будто бы он каждой клеточка его тела, хотел уйти от Иваизуми. Это ненормально. Может, это слишком странно, но Иваизуми думает, что именно из-за обыденности их отношения идут в определенном ритме, но… То что происходит сейчас, во-первых, раздражает, во-вторых, злит, и, наконец, беспокоит потому что между ними внезапно возникает непреодолимая стена и огромный каньон.

Иваизуми пытается узнать у Ойкавы, что происходит, когда пара дней странного поведения становится далеко не парой. Ойкава, к счастью, не пытается убежать, когда они почти сталкиваются в проходе на кухню. Он просто смотрит на Иваизуми, прежде чем пытается пройти боком, но Хаджиме быстро хватает его за руку.

— Ты в порядке? — Иваизуми понимает, что все-таки спросил это вслух, но все слова сходят на нет, когда он пытается найти что-то в маске на лице Ойкавы.

Но… На Ойкаве одна из тех самых масок. Он спокоен настолько, что кажется, что он не здесь, и безэмоционально смотрит на Иваизуми, словно смотрит не на него, а на стену позади.

— Все нормально, — пожимает плечами Ойкава. — Не волнуйся. Это не твоя работа… — остальные слова он бормочет себе под нос, и Иваизуми, сузив глаза, резко выдыхает.

— Слушай, — грубо, бестактно одергивает его Иваизуми, потому что он у него заканчивается терпение и ему нужно какое-то объяснение, чтобы он знал, за что должен извиниться. — Черт, да что с тобой не так? В последнее время ты ведешь себя… странно.

— Я еще не все сделал по работе, — внезапно выпаливает Ойкава. Он натягивает на лицо идеальную улыбку для извинения (по крайней мере, она такой кажется), над которой он точно долго тренировался, и протискивается мимо Иваизуми в коридор. — Большой проект. Прости, если что, то буду в комнате.

Ойкава уходит, а Иваизуми смотрит ему в спину.

Ойкава уходил от многого: от односторонних отношений, от чересчур фанатичных документальных фильмов про пришельцев, и это лишь малая часть. Он отталкивал многих, и внутри больно колет, когда Иваизуми думает, что он стал одним из многих.

Кто-то мог подумать, что они закончили, но Иваизуми точно знает, что разговор не закончен. Если бы на месте Ойкавы был другой, Иваизуми признал бы свое поражение — но это же чертов Ойкава и Иваизуми провел слишком много лет рядом с ним, чтобы равнодушно смотреть на то, как Тоору уходит.

Иваизуми пытается не думать об этом, пытается не зацикливаться на выражении лица Ойкавы, пытается не повторять про себя слова Ойкавы «не волнуйся. Это не твоя работа — переживать обо мне, Ива-чан».

Ойкава уходил от многого, но он никогда раньше не уходил от Иваизуми.

***

Хаджиме старается не сильно беспокоиться о случившемся, но это не дает ему уснуть ночью, заставляя ворочаться до рассвета. Сложно не зацикливаться на том, что вчера _что-то_ пошло не так, и скорее всего это, по большей части, его вина. Сложно не думать о том, что Ойкава вчера улыбался, но в то же время и не улыбался — это лишь подтверждает то, что Иваизуми как-то знатно скосячил.

Утром Ойкава уехал к родителям в Мияги еще до того, как Иваизуми проснулся. Все, до чего может додуматься Иваизуми, это поехать за ним.

Сложно не зацикливаться на том, что он расстроил Ойкаву, и каким-то образом Хаджиме оказывается на пороге дома Ойкавы. «В субботу надо спать, — тоскливо думает парень. — Но, наверное, если я не спал, думая о случившимся, может, Ойкава тоже не мог уснуть.»

В итоге, он звонит в дверной звонок, хотя до этого он даже без стука входил в дом. Когда мама Ойкавы открывает дверь, Иваизуми с ней здоровается, как делал это тысячу раз. В ответ женщина тепло улыбается, пытаясь выглядеть удивленной, прежде чем нежно похлопать парня по плечу.

— Э-э-эм, а, — Иваизуми старается не смотреть в глаза, хотя понимает, что сам себя выдает, — а… Тоору дома?

Когда Иваизуми посмотрел в глаза мамы Ойкавы, он увидел, что она обо всем догадалась. Было что-то такое в ее взгляде, что он никак не мог описать, может, это женская интуиция, нет, даже _материнская_. Мама Ойкавы, улыбаясь, пропустила его внутрь.

— Проблемы в раю? — непринужденно интересуется она.

Иваизуми едва сдерживается, чтобы не закашляться от удивления, и думает, насколько сильно у него покраснело лицо.

— Он у себя, — коротко отвечает она, — Тоору не выходил из своей комнаты с тех пор, как приехал.

Иваизуми раздраженно вздыхает и даже не пытается это скрыть.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он, кивая головой.

Иваизуми хочет сказать больше, он хочет объяснить, что шутка зашла слишком далеко и ему _очень_ хочется выбить хоть немного дури из головы Ойкавы, но парень просто разворачивается и идет прямо к комнате Ойкавы. Иваизуми думает о том, как паршиво себя чувствует, потому что ему, черт возьми, _не все равно_ на Ойкаву, и друзья, которым не все равно на друг друга, не делают настолько больших ошибок, чтобы пришлось потом ехать за сумасбродным индюком в дальнюю префектуру. Объяснения и извинения Иваизуми так и остаются при нем.

Иваизуми подумывает о том, что, может быть, стоит вломиться без стука или открыть дверь с ноги и громко объявить Ойкаве, что им пора поговорить, хочет он этого или нет. Однако Хаджиме передумывает, когда вспоминает напряжение, которое повисло между ними, и просто стучится.

Из-за двери раздается стон и тихое шарканье.

— Мам, — тихо, приглушенно отзывается Ойкава, — я в порядке…

— В последний раз повторяю, я не твоя мама, Дерьмокава, — закатывая глаза, Иваизуми тянет дверную ручку, но тут же слышит как Ойкава бежит к двери. Раздается непривычный щелчок замка и Иваизуми ошеломленно пялится на дверь. — Ты серьезно?

— Уходи! — почти хныкая, просит Ойкава.

— Боже, — бормочет под нос Иваизуми. — Ну же, открой дверь.

— Я уже рассказал родителям, что это была шутка, так что можешь уходить. _Уходи_.

Иваизуми хмурится. Он был уверен, что мама Ойкавы думает, что все происходящее просто ссора влюбленных, но сейчас, наверное, не лучший момент, чтобы об этом напомнить.

— Пожалуйста, открой дверь, — просит Иваизуми, прислоняя кулак к двери.

— Даже самое милое «пожалуйста» не заставит меня открыть дверь, а ты не очень-то и милый, Ива-чан!

Казалось бы, последнее слово осталось за Ойкавой, и Иваизуми нужно признать поражение, но Хаджиме медлит. Он сердито смотрит на деревянную дверь в комнату Ойкавы, будто бы это из-за нее парень должен прилагать дополнительные усилия, чтобы помириться. Хаджиме поворачивается, порываясь уйти.

— Эй, — резко бросает Иваизуми, прислоняясь затылком к двери. Он буквально чувствует как переступает через себя и сожалеет, что вообще приехал сюда в набитом до отказа поезде. Хаджиме, глубоко вздохнув, сползает вниз и садится на пол, вытянув ноги.

Он слышит, как из-за дверь раздается шум, может быть Ойкава ходит по комнате, или укутывается с головой в одеяло. Тоору всегда так делает, когда ему надо побыть в своем мире. Однако Иваизуми готов поклясться, что он чувствует, как Ойкава прислоняется к нему спиной. Может, он просто хочет так думать.

— Послушай, — начинает Иваизуми, смотря в пустоту, — я не знаю, почему ты так странно себя вел на днях, или что я сделал неправильно, но как я бы не накосячил, прости меня, окей?

Тишину прерывает шелест, когда Иваизуми начинает ковыряться в потертых краях рукава пиджака.

— Прости, — уверенно повторяет Иваизуми. — Я бы извинился искреннее, если бы знал, как именно я облажался, но…

Иваизуми закатывает глаза и специально не заканчивает фразу. Едва слышные шумы из-за двери затихают, и парень резко вздыхает.

— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Через пятнадцать лет я точно расскажу твоим детям, как ты иногда отвратительно говоришь… так что, может быть, ты уже просто простишь меня? Или хотя бы поговори со мной, идиот, — Иваизуми пытается не думать о том, как отчаянно это выглядит.

— Впусти меня, иначе ты об этом пожалеешь, когда мы приедем домой, — предупреждает Иваизуми, хотя в его словах нет ни капли угрозы. Сейчас Хаджиме просто хочет, чтобы все стало как раньше.

Тот факт, что длинные паузы и мучительная тишина в их разговорах уже становятся нормой, очень раздражает. Иваизуми уже готов подняться и уйти, потому что понимает, когда людям нужно побыть одним. Хаджиме понимает, что знает Ойкаву лучше, чем себя. Как только он думает об этом, щелкает замок и открывается дверь.

Иваизуми, застигнутый врасплох, падает на спину, ударяясь головой об пол рядом с лодыжками Ойкавы. Иваизуми смотрит на Тоору, который тоже задумчиво наблюдает за ним, будто бы сейчас что-то скажет.

Однако, Ойкава хмурится и обиженно кривит губы.

— Ты такой _грубиян_ , Ива-чан! Серьезно, что ты за друг такой, если ты вместо того, чтобы меня пожалеть, начинаешь угрожать? — раздраженно спрашивает Ойкава, толкая голой ногой Иваизуми в плечо.

Иваизуми отталкивает ногу Ойкавы, довольно наблюдая за тем, как Тоору неуклюже прыгает на одной ноге, чтобы вернуть равновесие. Улыбка Ойкавы скрывает в себе многое, но Иваизуми не хочет давить на него. Если сейчас Ойкава притворяется, что все хорошо, то пока что Иваизуми ему подыграет.

— Но ты все-таки открыл дверь, — угрюмо отвечает Иваизуми, приподнявшись на локтях. — Ай, не хлопай дверью мне по голове, Дерьмокава!

Ойкава злорадно усмехается, когда Иваизуми убирает руку от лица.

— Как же раздражает, — ворчит Иваизуми. Он, хмурясь, садится и надеется, что по нему не видно, что он неуверен. — У тебя все хорошо?

— Все в прошлом.

— Что _именно_?

— То, что я должен был забыть.

Ойкава больше не будет ничего объяснять, и Иваизуми это понимает.

— Окей, помоги мне встать, — Иваизуми протягивает руку Тоору.

Ойкава пристально смотрит на парня, а потом широко улыбается.

— Ты что, пытаешься подержать меня за руку, Ива-чан? Нет, _серьезно_ , у тебя такие грубые руки, что у меня после тебя будут синяки…

***

**Ханамаки** : эм простите?  
 **Ханамаки** : парни я не помню чтобы разрешал вам притворяться что вы расстались  
 **Ханамаки** : во первых, да как вы смеете  
 **Матсукава** : и теперь когда вы уже сделали это  
 **Ханамаки** : я столько всего вложил в ваши выдуманные отношения  
 **Ханамаки** : я хотел наблюдать за всеми взлетами и падениями!  
 **Ханамаки** : мы ВСЕ болели за вас!  
 **Ханамаки** : если честно… мне тошно видеть такую безответственность…  
 **Иваизуми** : че ты несешь  
 **Ханамаки** : а ну ТИХО иваизуми! я не могу сейчас говорить с тобой я так расстроен  
 **Матсукава** : лол плюсую

***

На какое-то время все становится как раньше. Ойкава снова раздражает, но Иваизуми понимает, что, по большей части, он не против. Они возвращаются к старой рутине, какой она была до всех этих выдуманных отношений и выдуманных расставаний, которые, на взгляд Иваизуми, казались слишком реальными.

По началу все нормально, но скоро Ойкава опять начинает пропадать. Вначале это незаметно — Ойкава задерживается на работе на час или два, но потом он начинает раньше уходить из дома, закрываться в комнате, когда делает проекты дома. Иваизуми видит происходящее насквозь: он знает, что Ойкава заново отстраивает стены, а Хаджиме одну за одной должен будет их сломать, чтобы добраться до Тоору, _того самого_ Тоору.

(Ойкава всегда сравнивает Иваизуми с плюшевым мишкой — снаружи похож на медведя, но внутри он очень мягкий. Иваизуми сравнил бы Ойкаву с крабом — снаружи у него панцирь, а внутри он очень ранимый.)

Когда Ойкава возвращается с работы, уже больше семи вечера. Бормоча приветствие, он переобувается в домашние тапочки и идет к себе в комнату, по пути расстегивая куртку. Иваизуми понимает, что это возможность наконец-то обсудить все, и хватает Ойкаву за руку.

— Надо поговорить, — твердо начинает Иваизуми, подталкивая Ойкаву к дивану. Тоору особо не сопротивляется.

Если честно, Ойкава выглядит уставшим. Мешки под его глазами темнее, чем обычно, и он надел очки, как делает всегда, когда не высыпается. Ойкава побледнел, осунулся. Иваизуми почти чувствует, как сильно истощен Ойкава. У него точно проблемы со сном.

— Опять ты за старое, Дерьмокава, — угрюмо говорит Иваизуми. Его голос буквально пропитан раздражением.

Ойкава молча смотрит на стену за Иваизуми.

— Ойкава, — Иваизуми еще сильнее хмурится и щипает Ойкаву за щеку. Он тут же отпрыгивает, выглядя как раненый щенок.

— Ива-чан! — по инерции жалостливо кричит Ойкава, несчастно потирая щеку. Он словно вышел из транса и, понимая, что происходит, снова затихает.

— Ты такой задира, — бормочет он.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что не так, идиот?

Он знает Ойкаву столько лет, больше чем некоторых друзей вместе взятых. Иваизуми уже знает, как Ойкава ерзает, когда не хочет говорить, или как по-другому улыбается, когда врет. Но сейчас все иначе. Ойкава с опаской смотрит на него и выглядит как человек, который полностью принимает поражение. Такой взгляд напоминает о худших днях в школе, когда Иваизуми сидел рядом со сгорбившимся Ойкавой после неудачных волейбольных матчей, после врачей, после того, как что-то непосильное взваливалось на его плечи.

— Ты мне нравишься, дурак, — подавленно отвечает Ойкава. Он говорит едва громче шепота, когда переводит взгляд с Иваизуми на свои руки. — Я _влюблен_ в тебя.

Часть Иваизуми хочет дать Ойкаве щелбан и сказать, чтобы перестал так шутить. Но другая, лучшая часть Хаджиме, понимает, что это далеко не шутка. Ойкава, конечно, тупица и просто отвратительный, иногда, для своего же блага, слишком легкомысленный, но он поразительно искренний, когда это нужнее всего.

И… Кажется сейчас тот самый момент.

— Я знаю, я идиот, — продолжает Ойкава, сжимая кулаки, — но это меня гложет изнутри, так сложно все это игнорировать. Я влюблен в тебя, Ива-чан. Влюблен _еще_ со старшей школы. И… наверное, это было не совсем честно… Нечестно было просить тебя притворится моим парнем, и все прочее, потому что я, наверное, наслаждался этим больше, чем всем на свете. Знаешь, иногда казалось, что все взаправду… потому что когда ты бы еще просто смотрел на меня и, не обращая внимания ни на что, улыбался? Я хотел, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так. Я так сильно хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Я столько всего хотел, да, я знаю, что я эгоист, Ива-чан, но… я хотел быть эгоистом. Не надо ненавидеть меня, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не умею притворяться, когда ты рядом.

Иваизуми не знает, что ответить. Он всегда медленно соображал, когда дело касалось признаний, романтики и всего подобного. Но перед ним не человек из старшей школы или университета, которого он едва ли помнил. Перед ним его лучший друг. Ойкава Тоору признался ему в любви.

Иваизуми надо как-то ответить, сказать слова поддержки, заставить Ойкаву даже думать забыть о том, что Иваизуми может _ненавидеть_ его. Они дружили столько лет и нечто подобное не может разрушить их дружбу.

Или, скорее, не должно.

— Спасибо, — наконец, отзывается Иваизуми, заставляя себя, — что сказал мне. Наверное, было сложно признаться, пусть ты и идиот, но ты правда смелый.

Ойкава осмеливается посмотреть на Иваизуми.

— Я… не могу ответить взаимностью, — медленно говорит Иваизуми, чувствуя покалывание в затылке, словно его тело пытается ему сказать, что он неправ, — но я бы никогда не стал ненавидеть тебя за такое, _идиот_. Так что давай все будет как раньше. Спасибо, что сказал мне, но это не оттолкнет меня.

Ойкава облегченно улыбается. Иваизуми тоже улыбается, пытаясь игнорировать мучительную боль в его глазах.

«Все так, как должно быть, — говорит себе Иваизуми, — все так, как должно быть».

***

У Ойкавы снова завал на работе, а Иваизуми готовится к выпускным экзаменам в ноябре. Все снова вернулось к рутине, и Иваизуми рад, что стало как раньше. Он не уверен, почему это так: потому что они поговорили или потому что Ойкава потрясающе притворяется, но все само собой стало прежним, словно ничего не было.

Иваизуми не жалуется. Если честно, у него даже нет на это права.

Пустота в квартире заполнена стопками книг по медицине. Иваизуми занимается с восьми утра и он успел попрощаться с Ойкавой, когда тот уходил на работу. Сейчас полдень и, позанимавшись четыре часа, Хаджиме решает, что заслуживает перерыв.

Иваизуми заставляет себя встать из-за кухонного стола, бредет к дивану и плюхается на него, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Иваизуми счастливчик, потому что, как только он ложится, домашний телефон начинает звонить. Большинство людей не звонят на домашний, так что он предполагает, что это какой-то магазин, который за двадцатку готов продать душу с доставкой.

Раздается долгий гудок и включается голосовая почта.

— Тоору, — это мама Ойкавы, — я звонила тебе на мобильный, но ты не взял трубку! Неужели сын настолько занят, что у него нет времени для мамы? Ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

Иваизуми усмехнулся.

— Ладно… Я просто хотела сказать, если ты точно хочешь встретится с той девушкой, я позвоню ее родителям. Она очень хорошая — дочка моей подруги из книжного клуба, но… — женщина задумчиво замолкает, — просто подумай об этом, я знаю, что ты занят, иначе зачем еще тебе было просить Хаджиме при… неважно. Перезвони мне, когда сможешь, и мы поболтаем! Люблю тебя, дорогой!

Иваизуми замирает. Он поднимает голову от подушки и смотрит на телефон с дивана, где он развалился. Итак. Ойкава вернулся к свиданиям вслепую, хотя он бы сделал все, чтобы их избежать.

Хаджиме, поджимая губы, приподнимается на локтях.

Это не его дело. Это правда не его дело. Он чувствует себя так, словно случайно подслушал личный разговор. Иваизуми не должен думать об услышанном, о том, почему вдруг Ойкава поменял свое мнение (хотя Хаджиме в глубине души понимает почему, и от этого еще паршивее). Он не должен размышлять красивая ли та девушка, добрая ли она, знает ли она, как справиться с Ойкавой, когда он ведет себя как идиот.

Иваизуми должно быть все равно.

И его раздражает, что это не так

***

— Добрый день, говорит Матсукава Иссей. Я бы хотел заказать…

— Эй, — сердито одергивает Иваизуми, — что ты за идиот, если поднимаешь трубку и пытаешься заказать поесть?

— Ужасный сервис, — хмуро отвечает Матсукава. — Я бы хотел поговорить с менеджером.

— Я менеджер, — встревает Ханамаки, забирая телефон у Матсукавы.

Иваизуми уже жалеет так сильно, что готов хоть сейчас повесить трубку, но, когда он слышит смех друзей, лишь вздыхает.

— Это была ошибка, — качает головой он

— Нет, Иваизуми, это телефонный звонок.

— _Ханамаки_.

— Ладно, мы прикалываемся, — Матсукава берет телефон. — Что случилось?

На самом деле, Иваизуми не знал, что он хотел спросить, он был раздражен, и кто-то должен был ему объяснить, почему он раздражен. Только сейчас Иваизуми понял, что, наверное, должен был сам обдумать эту мысль. Пауза, наверное, говорила сама за себя, потому что Матсукава неодобрительно цокает языком.

— Ты настолько по нам соскучился?

— Заткнись, — огрызается Иваизуми.

— Это касается твоего парня понарошку?

— Бывшего парня понарошку, — на заднем плане раздается голос Ханамаки. — Вот прям совсем понарошку?

— Да, — отвечает Иваизуми, — правильно.

В воздухе повисает пауза. Иваизуми смущенно сгибает углы обложки тетради. Он все еще не знает, как это описать словами, не понимает, как расспросить и что именно надо узнать. Он не должен быть раздражен — на это нет никакого повода. Ойкава — это Ойкава и вполне в его духе, внезапно завести отношения, даже если только полтора месяца назад он был категорически против. Это не проблема Иваизуми.

— До тебя всегда долго доходили такие вещи, Иваизуми, — наконец, прерывает тишину Матсукава.

— Хотя это не твоя вина. Ты всегда был слишком занят, нянчась с его Величеством, — добавляет Ханамаки. Он беззлобно смеется. — Но сейчас все иначе, да? Потому что речь идет не о каком-то левом человеке, а о самом Ойкаве.

— О чем вы вообще? — слишком резко спрашивает Иваизуми, на что парни только хихикают. — Боже.

— Представь себя на свадьбе, — начинает Ханамаки. — Вот представь, что через пять лет ты пришел на свадьбу.

— На свадьбу Ойкавы, — перебивает Матсукава. — Подумай, где бы ты хотел быть.

— Где бы я хотел быть? — повторяет Иваизуми.

— Да, типа… где бы ты хотел стоять на церемонии?

— Что это вообще зна…

— Не ной, пока не попробуешь, — цыкает Ханамаки. — Ну что же! У нас закончился перерыв, так что что мы желаем тебе большой удачи. С тебя выпивка, как только ты переосмыслишь свою жизнь.

— Повеселись, — добавляет Матсукава и Иваизуми слышит тихое _«в постели»_ от Ханамаки, прежде чем раздаются гудки.

Иваизуми переводит взгляд с телефона на свои записи. Вздохнув, он откладывает телефон в сторону, берет в руки карандаш, он решительно настроен снова заниматься, а не обдумывать совет чуть более чем бесполезных друзей.

Это просто нелепый совет. Где бы он хотел быть на свадьбе Ойкавы? Наверное, он хотел бы стоять сзади Ойкавы, быть одним из его свидетелей, может быть, даже шафером. Ханамаки и Матсукава стояли бы рядом. Они бы вели себя идеально, даже если обычно все наоборот, — все потому что это Ойкава. Да, они часто над ним подшучивают, но он им не безразличен. Иваизуми тоже заботится об Ойкаве, и думает, что свадьба будет великолепной. На Ойкаве будет идеально, впрочем, как и всегда, смотреться смокинг, и его невеста, скорее всего, будет красоткой.

В животе у Иваизуми что-то засосало, и парень сильнее сжал карандаш.

Иваизуми был бы счастлив за Ойкаву. Безмерно счастлив. О чем еще может мечтать парень? Лишь о том, как его лучший друг женится на любви всей своей жизни. Так что да, он был бы счастлив.

Так сложно представить как будет выглядеть невеста. Иваизуми сложно представить, с кем в конечном счете останется Ойкава. Этому человеку придется методом проб и ошибок научиться справляться с Ойкавой, когда ему грустно, когда он злится на себя или на целый мир. Будущий избранник пройдет через многое: придется за пару лет изучить все то, что Иваизуми изучал всю жизнь, чтобы сделать Ойкаву счастливым. Ведь это главное.

Где бы Иваизуми хотел стоять на такой свадьбе?

Иваизуми опускает взгляд на тетрадь. Он повторяет пройденный материал с четвертого курса. Парень вспоминает, как ненавидел четвертый курс — многие однокурсники остались на второй год, и Иваизуми был в шаге от этого, но потом он собрал все силы в кулак, вспомнив о соперничестве с Сугаварой, которому он ни за что не хотел уступать. Да, четвертый курс был очень сложный, а во втором семестре Ойкава буквально заставлял Иваизуми отдыхать и делать перерывы.

Хаджиме переворачивает страницу. На полях нарисован злой человечек с большим лбом. Иваизуми думает, что это, наверное, он, но не помнит, чтобы рисовал подобное. Снизу Иваизуми замечает подпись, очевидно написанную почерком Ойкавы.

_ива-чан самый способный парень из всех, что я знаю! у тебя все получится, большой задира!!!_

Иваизуми закатывает глаза, но в то же время не может не улыбнуться. Будущий партнер Ойкавы должен быть чутким, он должен будет научиться любить Тоору, но он быстро поймет, что огромное сердце Ойкавы теперь принадлежит ему. Будущий партнер Ойкавы должен быть терпелив, но в конце концов, все окупится с лихвой. Ойкава сделает его счастливым, самым счастливым человеком на земле.

Иваизуми роняет карандаш на тетрадь, рассматривая карикатуру и подпись к ней.

— Вот черт.

Иваизуми знает, где будет стоять на свадьбе. У Ойкавы не так уж и много близких друзей, несмотря на то, как он легко находит подход к людям. Иваизуми был бы свидетелем жениха, нет, даже шафером.

— _Вот черт._

Но Иваизуми не хочет стоять там. Иваизуми знает, где бы он хотел стоять, и, черт возьми, не может в это поверить, потому что, если подумать, собрать пазл по кусочкам, то его сердце и разум всегда говорили ему о том, где он хотел бы стоять.

Иваизуми резко вскакивает, быстро идет к входной двери, попутно хватая куртку и обуваясь. Через десять секунд он уже на лестнице, перепрыгивает каждую вторую ступеньку, спускаясь с шестого этажа. Рекламное агентство Ойкавы в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома, но если Иваизуми побежит, он, наверное, будет там через две с половиной.

И он бежит, бежит так, будто бы от этого зависит его жизнь, бежит через всех прохожих, не обращая внимания на то, как они на него смотрят. Иваизуми бежит в потертой толстовке Токийского университета, в спортивках, которые почти наверняка не его и в домашних тапочках, потому что не то обул.

Иваизуми без проблем проходит через пост охраны. Все на первом этаже, конечно, его узнают: он приносил Ойкаве папки для презентаций, когда тот их забывал дома, или даже обеды. Хаджиме совершенно не вписывается сюда в своих спортивках и тапочках, и в любой другой день он бы почувствовал себя очень неловко.

Но сегодня все иначе. Сегодня он игнорирует все косые взгляды и буквально выпрыгивает из лифта, когда приезжает на четырнадцатый этаж. Девушка на ресепшене вздрагивает от удивления, но расслабляется, когда видит Иваизуми.

— Иваизуми-сан! — широко улыбается она, показывая куда-то за спину Иваизуми. — Ойкава-сан обедает в комнате отдыха! Вы можете присоединиться к нему.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Иваизуми, стараясь произнести это без одышки. Комната отдыха находятся прямо за спиной парня, и он, не тратя ни секунды, собирает крупицы спокойствия и без стука входит в комнату.

В комнате отдыха только Ойкава. Он лениво листает папку с документами, жуя морковную палочку. Ойкава, даже не поднимая головы, продолжает изучать документы.

— Эй, — окликает Иваизуми.

И только тогда Ойкава поднимает голову. Осознавая все происходящее, Ойкава удивленно моргает, а потом с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Иваизуми.

— Ива-чан? Что ты здесь делаешь? Почему ты так неряшливо одет!

— Заткнись, — на автомате парирует Иваизуми, и тут же жалеет об этом. Ему не хотелось грубить сейчас. — Есть разговор.

— Хорошо, о чем нам надо поговорить? — Ойкава поджимает губы, очевидно, все еще не одобряя неряшливый вид Иваизуми.

Все так странно. Ойкава сидит один за угловым столом, а Иваизуми стоит рядом всего в трех-четырех футах. Внезапно он начинает бояться всего, что его окружает, бояться того, что он хочет сказать. Иваизуми что-то бормочет себе под нос и отворачивается, засовывая руки в передний карман толстовки.

— В общем, я кое о чем подумал, — медленно начинает он. — Я думал об этом, когда готовился к экзаменам, чтобы наконец превзойти Сугавару по баллам, но дело не в этом. Я думал кое о чем, в этом весь смысл. Я думал о тебе, об окружающих, представлял тебя в будущем и рядом с тобой красивую девушку. Возможно, ты был бы счастлив, понимаешь? И я подумал, что для тебя, я бы тоже старался быть счастливым, но, как только я все это представил, я не был счастлив. И… черт. Не умею я говорить всю эту ванильную чертовщину, но я скажу, как могу. Я не был счастлив, потому что я хочу, чтобы в твоем будущем были мы. Я _знаю_ , что там должны быть мы. Я хочу, чтобы в будущем ты был рядом со мной. Ойкава… _Тоору_. Я хочу, чтобы были мы.

Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, пугает. «Так вот, что чувствовал Ойкава, когда я молчал и не мог подобрать слова», — думает Иваизуми. Ойкава смотрит на него, слегка приоткрыв рот, и даже за толстыми линзами очков видно, как у него от изумления округлились глаза. Он выглядит взъерошенным, потерянным и невероятно смущенным.

— Ива-чан, — начинает Ойкава, не отводя серьезного взгляда от Иваизуми, — это так… романтично.

Иваизуми уже готов парировать, может, даже сказать «заткнись», потому что он переступил через остатки своей гордости, чтобы сказать это нелепое признание, но именно в этот момент Ойкава начинает смеяться. Иваизуми вспоминает горячие источники, когда Ойкава тщетно пытается себя успокоить. Хаджиме лишь вздыхает, может быть, потому что он раздражен, или потому что у него груз упал с плеч. Выдохнув, Иваизуми закатывает глаза, пытаясь не думать о том, что у него покраснели щеки.

— Почему ты смеешься?

— Я просто… счастлив, — Ойкава поджимает губы, тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Иваизуми доволен, потому что все должно было закончится, или даже начаться, именно так. Он доволен, потому что, кажется, он хотел этого с самого начала.

— Ива-чан, — отсмеявшись говорит Ойкава, прерывая мысли Иваизуми. Улыбка на лице Тоору ослепительно яркая, и Хаджиме чувствует, как его сердце замирает, — ты забыл кое-что сказать.

— Что еще? — ворчит Иваизуми, думая, сошел ли уже румянец или нет. Парень внимательно рассматривает плитку, чтобы не пришлось смотреть в глаза Ойкавы.

Ойкава встает перед ним, прежде чем Иваизуми понимает это. Парень поднимает глаза, видит лучезарную улыбку Тоору и то, насколько он счастлив. Ойкава обнимает Иваизуми за талию и, прижавшись, кладет голову на плечо. Хаджиме чувствует биение сердца Тоору, и становится немного сложно дышать, но… все неплохо.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Ойкава в шею Иваизуми. — Я люблю тебя.

Иваизуми чувствует, как дрожат коленки, как подкашиваются ноги, но он улыбается. Улыбается, давая себе шанс насладиться хорошей концовкой, к которой они так долго шли. С этого момента все станет проще. С плеч Иваизуми упал груз, и он бесконечно благодарен за это. Парень провел столько времени с Ойкавой, что теперь не уверен, сможет ли представить жизнь без него.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Иваизуми, мягко поглаживая щеку Ойкавы, — я тоже тебя люблю.

Ойкава поднимает голову так, чтобы смотреть в глаза Иваизуми. Хаджиме видит на лице Ойкавы только счастье и невероятное облегчение. Хаджиме хочет видеть его таким всегда.

— Ты так долго тянул, — как ребенок жалуется Ойкава.

— Все для тебя, — Иваизуми не дает Ойкаве ответить и уверенно его целует.

Когда они разрывают поцелуй, у Ойкавы мокро блестят глаза, но он обхватывает лицо Иваизуми ладонями, прежде чем поцеловать снова, и снова, и снова…

(Позже, когда Иваизуми должен уйти, а Ойкава вернуться обратно к работе, они вместе выходят из комнаты отдыха, и их руки соприкасаются. Девушка на ресепшене, чуть покраснев, выглядывает из-за компьютера. Она тут же прячется обратно, когда Иваизуми и Ойкава смотрят в ее сторону, и бормочет что-то похожее на «поздравляю». Иваизуми краснеет, а Ойкава усмехается.

— Яти-чан болела за нас с самого начала!)

***

**Ханамаки** : ребятки как у вас дела  
 **Матсукава** : в постели  
 **Мастукава** : теперь вы счастливы  
 **Ханамаки** : в постели  
 **Ойкава** : ну  
 **Иваизуми** : По правде говоря да  
 **Ханамаки** : че  
 **Иваизуми** : Мы счастливы в постели  
 **Ойкава** : в постели у нас все потрясающе  
 **Ойкава** : ; -)  
 **Ханамаки** : нет  
 **Матсукава** : о боже  
 **Ханамаки** : ВСЕ ХВАТИТ  
 **Ханамаки** : ЭТО ТАК… МЕРЗКО  
 **Матсукава** : это так ужасно мне срочно нужно помолиться 


End file.
